


In The End

by Wigmund



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigmund/pseuds/Wigmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kids and Trolls have finished have finished the session, but now the trolls get to contemplate their fate as the kids go on to claim their reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If We Hold On Together (fan art)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2278) by One Eyed Robot. 



It was all over. The Rift had come and the kids crossed over with their guardians. They defeated The Demon, they killed Jack Noir.  
And they managed to get Skaia to blossom and reveal the final reward.

For the kids.

The trolls knew they couldn't cross with them. It wasn't their session. They didn't earn it. So they sat back on the platform as the four kids and the two remaining guardians, John's father and Rose's mother - such strange terms to the trolls - gathered at the doorway to their final reward. The house design was much smaller than the one the trolls saw at their own reward...the one they never got to claim due to the actions of themselves and those kids...

They huddled up and waited for the darkness and emptiness to arrive. They had nothing left here. It was all destroyed. The asteroid lab. The remains of their session. Hass's battleship even. They only had the empty void which had even been vacated by the Horrorterrors as they fled the wrath of The Demon.

They hugged each other and tried to console themselves that at least they were all together.  
That did little to comfort them. Most of them cried. The ones who weren't obviously wanted to, but were numbed by the thought of what awaited them.

"THIS FUCKING SUCKS."  
"Sollux, please )(old onto me...  
I don't want to lose you.  
I don't want to be alone out t)(ere."  
"ii'm here ff. ii'm here.  
ii promiithe ii won't let go of you.  
We'll be together.  
ii promiithe."  
"I get a b0dy f0r the first time in years.  
And n0w all that I get t0 l00k f0rward t0 is 0blivi0n?  
I am n0t 0kay with this at all."  
"D--> Unfortunately there is nothing we can do.  
D--> The reward is not intended for us.  
D--> We had ours snatched away by our own f001ishness and that of those over there."  
":(( < I don't want to be alone. Someone hold me.  
:(( < I don't want to feel nothing and be in darkness.  
:(( < I'm scared of the darkness.  
:(( < I'm scared of losing everyone. Someone please. Please hold my hands."  
"ThErE tHeRe My FaVoRiTe CaT. I'm HeRe.  
I wOn'T lEt YoU gO.  
I dOn'T wAnT tO fUcKiNg LoSe AnY oF yOu MoThErFuCkErS.  
PlEaSe LeT ThErE bE a MiRaClE.  
PlEaSe."  
"this is wwhat wwe deservve.  
evverything wwe did just made our fate worse.  
i'm ready for this shit to end.  
it wwon't matter."  
"K4rk4t...  
C4n 1 hold onto you?  
1 c4n't sm3ll or t4st3 4nyth1ng out th3r3.  
1 don't w4nt to b3 bl1nd 4g41n."  
"COME HERE YOU STUPID SHIT.  
I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU.  
I'LL BE THERE FOR EVERYONE."  
"This Cannot Be The End.  
Please Do Not Let This Be The End.  
I Do Not Want To Experience So Little In Life.  
I Do Not Want To Be Taunted With Happiness Only To Have It Snatched Away."  
"I'm here you meddling 8itch."  
"How Is That Any Consolation?  
You Were Always There. But Never Were."  
"I........I'm sorry a8out that.  
I won't let you 8e alone again."  
"uhh, I don't want to be lonely either Vriska.  
um, can I stay close to you and Kanaya?"  
"Come you you silly 8oy skylark.  
I'll have 8oth my loves with me. I'll 8e with 8oth of you."  
"SO I GUESS THIS SETTLES IT.  
WE'LL ALL BE SOBBY FUCKING GRUBS CLINGING TO EACH OTHER FOR THE REST OF...  
the rest of..."

Karkat was interrupted by something going on behind him. Were those kids gloating? Gloating that they got what they had denied their creators? Those fucking shits? He turned around to see what the fuck was going on and to scream at those inconsiderate shits.

He found himself facing an outstretched hand.

It was John's father. He was reaching out for Karkat.

No, he was reaching out for all the trolls. The kids and Rose's mother were there too.

They wanted to trolls to come with them.

"You don't think we'd leave you guys here?"  
"We do owe you all for ruining your session and wreaking all of reality."  
"Besides, some of us might miss one or two of you all...not that it'd wreck us emotionally for the rest of our lives."  
"Exactly. So Karkat...will you and the rest of you guys come live with us?"  
"My dad and Rose's mom have hooked up and they're gonna take care of us.  
Twelve more really don't matter to them."

Mr. Egbert again stuck his hand out. Mrs. Lalonde walked up to him and did the same gesture to the trolls.

"...  
You're serious?"  
"Of course."  
"Come on Terezi.  
There's some bitching art shows I want to take you to.  
You can even lick them."

Karkat took the hand of the man who until earlier that day had not known he even existed. The man pulled him and hugged him.

Karkat didn't know what to do. He found himself returning the hug.

The other trolls joined him. They were all hugging each other.

Sorrow had been miraculously transformed into joy.

The four kids, the two guardians and the twelve trolls all held hands as they walked towards the final reward.

When they got close, the four paneled house that surrounded the doorway changed.

It grew as twelve new panels appeared. Now what was a two-by-two design was a magnificent four-by-four one.

Everyone looked at Karkat.

"Well, you've earned this man.  
Open the door."

Karkat took Jade's hand and they walked up to the doorway. He took hold of the knob and opened the doorway.

Everyone stepped through.


End file.
